


Relax

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Guns, No Romance, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Allison understands Stiles. She wouldn't say better than anybody else, but she knows what it's like to be human.It doesn't mean you have to be weak.





	Relax

Allison and Stiles had never exactly been close. They were threaded together by a mutual love for Scott and then the family they shared; pack.

Which is why she wasn’t surprised when Stiles flinched almost three steps away from her at the sight of a gun in her hand.

“Relax.” Allison rushed to say, holding it flat in her hand at him. “Your dad has a model similar to this one.”

“One, creepy. Why do you know what gun my dad uses? Two, why are you coming at me with it?” Stiles demanded, looking around like he needed to pick up something to defend himself. 

Rude. She only shot Boyd and Erica and… okay, she sees where he’s coming from.

“We’re good at what we do.” She explained. “Did your dad teach you how to use his?”

“Maybe.” 

Allison was thankful she’d been taught her whole life how to defend herself. When she was younger, she had no idea what she’d be defending herself against. But, now, looking at Stiles, she didn’t want to imagine what it’d be like surrounded by powerful men and women and not knowing what to do if they turned on you.

“C’mon.” 

\-------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Allison had went over the safety procedures and how to stand before declaring Stiles ready.

“Remember, it’s going to kickback.”

“I totally got this.” 

She believed he did, in theory. Stiles was the master of learning new things. He stood in front of her, focused on the tree a few yards away.

He pulled the trigger.

The gun kickback, like Allison said, and hit him in the chest.

“Ow!” He exclaimed, turning to look at Allison like she intentionally set him up for that. 

She rolled her eyes. “Do it again. Tense your arm this time, to hold it.”

“Why couldn’t I just use a bow? That doesn’t have a kickback. Does it?”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets.” She said with a smile, lips curled.

Stiles turned and fired again. It hit the tree, barely knocking it on the side, and Stiles jumped up with an excited “Whoop!”. She knew what he was feeling at that moment. Powerful. It felt good.

“Keep going.” Allison chided, ending his dance.

\-------------------------------

They continued their lessons for almost the rest of the day and Allison knew his arms burned from being tensed for so long. 

“You did good for today. Tomorrow, we’ll work on reassembling one.” Allison praised as she gathered up their mess from the woods floor.

“Why are you teaching me this?” Stiles asked for the first time, turning the gun around his fingers while watching her. The safety was on.

Allison hesitated before standing back up.

“The pack won’t always be there.” 

His eyes flashed and she knew what he was thinking. She could see it in his eyes. The split lip, the bruise on his cheek. At the hands of a different Argent. 

“We’ll never be as strong as the wolves. We could go to the gym every day for the rest of our lives and our strength will never rival theirs.” She carried on. “But a gun. It’ll have the same force no matter who shoots it.”

She stopped, looking at him, searching. 

“When you have that gun, you’re as strong as any man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love when the pack bonds. Stiles and Allison should have been closer. I miss her.


End file.
